


Rude Intentions

by powerofsand



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith likes Rude, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dating, Electrocution, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Humilation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rape, Recovery, Scum Reno, Sex, Shinra Company, Violence, trauma processing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: To unlock the full potential of the Cetra, Aerith needed to come of her own free will.  For this reason, she did not trust the Turks.  No matter how charming they were or how handsome, they would not be trusted.  Aerith would, however, fall in love.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Reno, Aerith Gainsborough/Rude, Tseng & Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Like clockwork every Tuesday Rude would drop by with two dozen cookies from the local bakery for the orphanage. The children would run around underfoot trying to get a peak, laughing. Their collective joy was in short supply these days. Being orphaned in the Slums was a difficult existence no matter how many friendly adult faces around to help. There was always an overabundance of evil, manipulative ones to snub out whatever innocence that may have been reflected in their dirty faces.

"Ooh, chocolate chip and sugar cookies this time! Thanks so much." Folia beamed up at him, taking one of the packages and leading him into the kitchen. Aerith was busy arranging bouquets in the dining room when they walked by. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his form. He was more casual than business today in a white button down, black slacks and shiny shoes. No jacket and his sleeves were rolled up exposing thick forearms.

"Yeah, they were a hit last time." 

"Maybe a bit too much. There were a lot of upset stomachs after your last visit." They set the boxes on the island and Aerith busied herself closer to their location. Despite his good intentions she couldn't help but be suspicious. He didn't ask about her joining Shinra anymore. He didn't linger around her home, hoping to catch her alone. 

Laughter filtered in through her thoughts. Rude had a nice laugh, deep and calming in a way that had Foila twisting a coil of her hair around her finger, biting her lip before she stammered out a response. 

_Why is he even here?_

Aerith couldn't help but roll her eyes heavenward and arranged the last of the Calla Lily centerpieces.

"I'm finished." They both turned to her, seeming to forget she was even there. Foila smiled. She always had a warm smile for everyone.

“Perfect. The director will love it, come grab you a cookie before you leave.” Aerith came around into the kitchen and nagged one of the mini cookie chip ones. It was overly sweet with double the chocolate when she bit into it. Just how she liked them.

“Mm...these are perfect.” Rude watched her eat for a few moments tracking each digit that entered her mouth to lap up the residual sweetness.

“Aren’t they? Rude was just telling me about the baker. That they use _real_ sugar. He certainly knows how to spoil those brats out there.” Foila began to set the pastries on a silver serving tray.

“Someone has too.” He snatched one for himself. “I should be going. You coming, Aerith? I’ll walk with you.”

She led him out into the courtyard, the children were already lining up to go inside for an afternoon snack, courtesy of the Turks. A few waved, calling out a cheery, ‘Hi, Miss Aerith!’ still able to keep a carefree attitude.

Rude passed his pastry onto a young girl no older than five. 

They were silent for the way. Aerith kept stealing glances at the man beside her for once at a loss as to how to strike up a conversation. Rude always seemed so serious and reserved -- even his smiles were controlled, never showing teeth.

“I can hear you thinking from here.” He said and placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her up the path to home. He kept it there until their paths broke off into different directions at the tiny bridge. Rows upon rows of flower buds and vegetables grew all over, their spicy scents blanketing the air. She breathed in, heard him do the same. His eyes were closed behind the shades.

“Just wondering…”

“About?” His head tilted in her direction.

“You.” Aerith placed her hands behind her back, lacing the fingers and observed him. As if she could see all the answers written across his form. His eyes were open now, she could just make out the rich umber color of the irises, a touch darker than his skin.

“There’s not much to me...feel free to ask though.”

 _Who are you really? Why do you work for Shinra? Shinra only employed monsters._ “What’s your favorite color?” She asked.

“Green.” 

Her lips turned up at that. “Your favorite drink?”

“Coffee.”

“Your favorite food?”

He sighed but answered anyway, “Spicy stir fried noodles. How does this help you know me better?”

“It just does. Do you have any pets?”

He chuckled, thinking of bright red hair, a cocky grin and a tongue sharper than any blade. “Do friends count?” 

She shook her head, biting her lip to contain the giggle that so wanted to get out. 

“Then I don’t have any animals.” 

Aerith continued to drill him with more questions and questions, each one becoming more ludacris. “If you could be a tree…”

“I wouldn’t. Please say you know me better now.” Rude begged.

“Actually...yeah.” She said. He was a simple man. If one looked past his association with the Turks he was just like the people around town. Normal, real, and gentle. He had a sense of humor.

Still, there was something bubbling underneath the surface that made her uneasy. “Just a little.”

“...you’re a weird one. Next time just ask me out.”

Her mind blanked, “Pardon.”

Rude patted the top of her head, “Ask me out. That’s how you get to know someone. You spend time with them.”

“Uh…” Aerith was flustered. She was normally the forward one and not quite like this. Not with Rude.

“I’ll help you out. Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”

She met his eyes head on despite how hot she felt. She could see herself reflected in the lenses. “I would.”

***

It was the first of many dates. They shared nonsensical stories about their background, the people they worked with and occasionally, past loves. Aerith sprouted poetry about a SOLDIER who would shower her with gifts, one being the silk ribbon that tied back her hair. He left Midgar one day, never to return. Rude on the other hand told a story of a torrent love affair with a married Shinra executive. 

“How did it end?” Aerith was on the tip of her seat, elbows on the table, fully engaged. Empty plates lay scattered across it. A steamy drink in front of each of them.

“Her husband found us together in the shower.”

She sputtered, “Oh my god.”

Rude hummed, nursing his cup. He tapped the mug with a manicured nail. “So there I was butt ass naked…

_Rude dropped his lover, darted out of the see through screen door. He snatched up his clothes as he past them. He wasn’t going to fight with his dick out. The other man couldn’t hope to out pace him. He was overweight and out of breath already._

_Rude was just pulling up his pants when the other man finally caught up to him. He was holding a baseball bat._

_“You rat bastard!” The husband took a swing, missed, taking out the livingroom lamp instead. “You think you can just come in here and plow my wife!” Rude dodged his next swing, drywall exploded right where his head was leaving a sizable hole._

_“If it helps I didn’t know she was married.”_

_The man yelled, heated. When he swung, Rude caught it. “Alright that’s enough. I’m not running around this damn house again.”_

_The man tried to pry it free but couldn’t even move it one inch. Rude got in his face, “You might wanna go up there and find out why your wife is saying she single. I’ve been here dozens of time and never seen any evidence of a husband.”_

_He let the bat go, it flung back and hit the husband right in the nose. Blood gushed forth instantly._

_“FUCK!!” The man screamed, stumbling back, holding his face. His wife flew down the stairs to his side. “Heidegger!” She touched her husband’s arm, tilting his head down to stem the flow better. She glared daggers at Rude._

_“You didn’t have to hit him!” She screeched at him._

_Rude froze. Heidegger. He looked over the crumpled form of the Shinra executive. The General wasn’t even recognizable. His beard was overgrown, he’d let himself go. He may have just lost his job behind some bitch he picked up in the employee lounge._

Aerith’s eyes were as round as saucers. “Nooo....the Head of Public Safety? You slept with his wife?” She banged on the table. “He was married?!” 

“I’m pretty sure he isn’t anymore….but yeah, he used to be married.”

“Wow.” She wiped the tears from her eyes she was laughing so hard. “Just wow...I didn’t know you had it in you Rude.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” He said. 

"Wait, what happened afterward? You didn't get fired obviously."

The smile he gave Aerith had her heart beating overtime. He refused to answer.

****

It came as a surprise how well liked Rude was outside of the orphanage. Every Thursday he would come clear out the werebats in his spare time. Today he was in a grey tracksuit with blue stripes and matching tennis shoes and shades-- always in shades. He was on a break outside of the item shop. He wiped sweat from his head while he gulped down icey soda. He tapped his foot to the music that blared from the vending machine.

"Hey, Aerith."

"Hey, yourself." She smiled and sat down next to him on the bench. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Keeping busy clearing out the vermin in this district."

"Oh, so you’re not here to me then? That hurts."

"Well, not everything revolves around you, “ He teased, before adding, “I used to live around here." It was said like it was supposed to mean something. 

"I thought you were a top sider."

"I am a topsider." He hid his grin in the rim of his drink.

Aerith huffed, "But you just said you're from the Slums."

"I was. I'm not that person anymore but I like to help out the people who've done the same for me."

It was on the tip of her tongue to really drill him about these mysterious origins; but he got up and put his bottle in the trash. 

"You should come with me. Unless that staff is just for show. "

“Oh, I’ve been known to do a little wrist work with this baby.” She quipped right back and hopped up to follow, bringing her staff with her. She slotted a heal and ice materia. 

“I know the perfect place. Let’s wreck shit up.”

Rude’s laugh washed over her as they rushed through the town, winding through the narrow side streets and alleys. At one point they had to squeeze through a tiny opening between a shack. Rude was much bigger than the orphans or Aerith. He wiggled through at a snail’s pace.

“You’re almost there, suck it in!” Aerith called, stuck her tongue out at him.

“This is why adults aren’t allowed in here...” One kid began.

“Yeah, you’re all too fat!” Another kid said A small group had huddled around to observe the spectacle. Apparently this was a club house of some kind that the local kids founded as an effort to help the town and gather donations for the orphanage. It was...sweet and heartbreaking all the same. 

“Whatever, give me a...a hand.” He grunted, she reached in to grab his wandering hand and pulled with all her might. Finally, he slid out of the entrance, glasses askew with a sour look. A cheer went through the crowd.

“Is this normally the way you go?” It wasn't very inefficient, was implied.

“No. I don’t go this way at all, but a majority of the werebat infestations are coming from here.” Rude said while he pretended that he wasn’t embarrassed despite the slight discoloration staining his neck and ears. She didn’t look convinced.

“Lead the way, Mister Turk.” Aerith said with a wink.

This was the first time Aerith had seen him in action. It only made sense he would be able to handle himself, as he was a Turk. But knowing and seeing were two different things. Rude was very light on his feet and strong. The only weapon he needed were his fists. He didn’t even materia. 

“On your right!” Rude called out. Aerith quickly froze the remaining three werebats. Rude shattered them because they could attempt to wiggle free.

“ You can’t stay in one spot, they’re gonna flank you! Stay close.” Rude _tore_ apart the werebats creeping up on her six. Aerith followed his instructions as they cut down waves after wave of monsters. She wondered if there was a nest nearby, to produce such a response. 

Rude cracked his knuckles, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ready for more. His bald head glistened with sweat “Let’s follow the path until it dead ends. There’s a pond there the monsters like to drink out of.” He patted her shoulder as he passed. “You did well, but can you kill more than me?”

In the end Aerith lost, while she had range with her spells, Rude was just too quick. He could kill the creatures with one strike, the shockwave from an attack would damage another in the vicinity. He was a powerhouse.

Aerith set her staff in the dirt while she eyed the water. It was crystal clear, she could see fishing swimming along the bottom. Aquatic life of any kind in the slums was rare. She took off her boots and socks. 

“What are you doing?” Rude asked. 

“Going for a swim.”

“In slum water.” Rude said, deadpan. He made a face.

“Looks good to me!” Aerith pushed him in and jumped in after him, holding her nose. 

Rude surfaced immediately, spitting. “Eugh, it got in my mouth!” She gripped his shoulders for leverage, and shoved him back under laughing. 

“It’s fine princess!” 

Rude sputtered and grabbed her ankle to drag her with him. The water was clear enough they could see each other. They wore matching grins. When they resurfaced they splashed and swam around like kids, dunking each other. Later on, Aerith laid out on the only intact section of the pier. Rude sat next to her, airing out his shoes. 

“If I get worms things…”

Rude began but hesitated. His eyes roamed all over her wet body.

“You’ll what?” Aerith said quietly, he started to lean in and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her. 

Rude caught himself, cleared his throat, “Hush up.”

They stayed out by the water until their clothes were dried. Until the sun lamps gradually faded off and the night cycle began. 

****

Rude stooped down in the ground shaking out bird feed. He liked feeding the pigeons and critters that hung around the park. He'd spend several hours there, an avian on each shoulder while he overfed them, going far enough as to bring a bowl of water for them to splash around in. He had company today. Aerith was observing from a thicket of bushes debating on if she should intrude. They had been spending a majority of their free time in each other's company, flirting, fighting monsters; but this seemed oddly personal. 

Reno was walking up. She didn't like him or his attitude. They’d already gotten into when he called her a cunt and she busted his face for it.

"Yo. The fuck you doing out here? I thought you’d be caking with the Ancient." His voice frightened the birds away. Rude sighed and stood up, brushing dirt from his pants.

"Aerith." Her heart nearly beat out of her chest, thinking she had been outed. "I should be caking with Aerith."

"I don't give a shit what her name is." She dared to take a peek. They were both facing away. _Caking?_ Aerith mouthed.

“Careful, partner. You sound jealous.” Rude said and tossed out the rest of the bird seed. 

“Of that bitch? You got jokes.” Reno stepped to the side and whacked a low flying robin clear over the fence with his weapon.

“The fuck, man!” Rude bellowed out, quickly hopping the fence after the chick. He dug through the underbrush. He found the body of the animal a few feet away, bloodied, it’s little head completely squashed in.

“Shit.” Rude stared down at the carcass, agonized. It took everything Aerith had not to rush out and kick Reno’s teeth in for putting that look on his face.

_Reno is a monster._

"We have another assignment. Ya know, your _actual_ job. Some eco terrorist groups are getting uppity in the Sector." He went on like nothing was wrong. 

Rude didn’t say anything. He set the body down and covered it with leaves until Reno stomped off in a huff, wiping off his nightstick. Aerith held her breath when Reno walked right by her hiding place; Let it out in a relieved huff when he didn't even pause.

"You're a nosey little bird, huh." She was pulled right out of the bushes by Rude. He picked the leaves from her clothes until she slapped his hands away. His face was picked clean of emotion.

"Next time, leave. I don’t want you getting caught alone by Reno, he’s dangerous and pissed at you.”

"You should have punched that stupid smirk off his face." Reno ruined everything. She hated when he came sniffing around.

"He’ll be put in his place.” He wasn’t wearing his shades this time. The intensity of his eyes was breathtaking.

“I’ll walk you home. It’s not safe."

"You have a mission…" She hesitated.

He gave a careless shrug and held out his hand, "I got time."

She laced her fingers with his.

***  
Rude may not have intended to pursue the Ancient in this manner, but he caught her anyway with his patient attitude and caring nature.

?“Wall market?” Aerith tilted her head to the side. She’d never had a reason to go there before.

“Hell yeah. It’ll be fun...something different.”

“That’s like...the Red District.”

“It is THE Red District. C’mon, you’ll have a good time.” Rude held out the crook of his arm, delighted when she thread her arm through it. 

Rude took Aerith shopping. He had her model everything she tried on for him. She posed, and flirted with the camera on his phone for several pictures feeling so out of place-so special every time he opened his wallet for her, telling her how much she meant to him. 

They first kissed on the dance floor of a fancy club in Wall Market. Both of them drunk off fizzy champagne, dressed to the nines on his gil, swaying to the music; his hands were low on her hips, fingers brushing the top of her ass.

She ground against him, following the baseline, focused on his soft lips on hers.. She pulled the ribbon from hair, shielding them from stares behind a curtain of chestnut hair.

“You're so gorgeous…” His hands dipped lower, crushing her against him. 

The night blurred in a frenzy of neon lights and loud music. They stumbled into a nearby inn, still all over each other. An uncomfortable clerk checked them in, handing over a key without eye contact. “Upstairs, last room on the left.”

Rude picked her up, her legs automatically locked around his waist. He captured her lips again and carried her up the stairs; spread her out as soon as they were inside.

He eagerly unzipped the black bodycon dress, slipping if off. There was a brief moment of shock that quickly turned to arousal. “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

“The dress was too tight for it.” Aerith whispered.

Rude shrugged out of his suit and tie. He kicked off his shoes and slacks. His briefs soon followed. Aerith arms welcomed him as soon as he rejoined her on the bed. This was really happening, right now in a gaudy hotel in the redlight district.

“That’s hot. You walking around all day without panties on.”

She moaned when he kissed the pulse point on her neck, dizzy from drink and excitement. “Ah....Rude, wait.”

His fingers were already playing across the sensitive flesh between her legs, rubbing in maddening circles. “Mm.” His breath against her neck caused goose bumps to rise. “Tell me later.” He sucked, hard. Her legs jerked.

“No..it’s important!” Aerith cried out. Rude pulled back to lock eyes with her in the dim lighting.

“I’ve never done...I haven't had sex before.”

“Do you still want to?” He was still massaging her clit.

“God, yes…” Aerith moaned, redness creeping along her cheeks and nose.

“Good.” He went back to the hickey he’d placed at her neck, made another just under her collar bone. Then another on her breasts, before licking the nipples until it pebbled. “I’ll be gentle.” He alternated between the two, until she was panting underneath him, pushing her chest into his face.

When Rude finally reached her core she was wet, aching. Her legs parted wider to accommodate him. Aerith scraped her nails against his bald head. His tongue swiped along in a figure eight motion on her sex. He held her down when it became too much.

“Ohh!” Her body was racked with sensations, trembling under his touch. There was the sound of a wrapper, crinkling. 

“Ready baby?” Rude asked, the blunt tip of his cock nudged at her entrance. At her nod, he locked their fingers together and pushed in past the resistance in one smooth motion. 

Aerith clenched up, gasped at the sharp, insistant pain was she was forced to stretch around him. Her legs instinctively tried to close.

“Relax..” Rude whispered, “I’m already in.”

“Aah...Rude I…” Aerith gripped his hand tighter.

“Shh.” He licked the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, kissed a trail down to her mouth, sealed his lips over hers. He withdrew slowly, halfway out before pushing back in.

Aerith whimpered feeling pressure in her pelvis, and a dull ache from deep within. Through it all, Rude held her; anchored her against the strange surge of sensations. It was too new, too foreign to be enjoyable.

Rude was big. There was blood on the condom, tiny specks splattered on the duvet.

He braced one of her legs against her forearm changing the angle, sinking in deeper and her back bowed off the bed.

“That’s it.” Rude breathed into her ear, “Not so bad, now?” His breathing was erratic, muscles strained from holding up most of his body weight so as to not crush her to the mattress.

“You’re so tight.” He latched onto her neck again, pumping into her body riding the friction against her inner walls until he came inside the condom. 

When it was over, he washed her off in the shower, kissed her senseless. Aerith was wrapped up in a fluffy white towel and spread out on the bed face down. She went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

****

The dynamic of their relationship was forever changed after their date in the Redlight District.. Aerith sought him out every Tuesday and Thursday. They spoke every night on the mobile. Rude was the last thing she thought about before sleeping, he was the first thought she had upon waking. She was infatuated. She was...in love.

Rude kissed her in the Sector 5 Church, cushioned by marigolds, surrounded by a halo of artificial light peeking through.

"Dont." She whispered, "We'll crush the flowers." He was preoccupied with working open her dress. "They can handle it." Rude murmured back. He had opened her clothes and was hooking his thumbs in her underwear, pulling them down. She had shaved completely down there. 

"You smell like fresh cut grass."

Aerith dug her nails into the earth and called out his name drifting on the softness of his lips and the hot touch on his tongue. She struggled to support her own weight while he moved and moaned behind her, fingers tangled in her long mess of chestnut hair. She begged and whimpered until her voice grew hoarse. They changed positions constantly.

"You had enough yet?" She asked. Aerith was on her side facing away from him. She pressed her forehead against the cool wooden floor boards. 

"I got more in me. You?" At his answer Aerith lifted a leg, allowing access to her reddened entrance. Rude scooted up behind her and sunk inside. She lay limp, both arms tucked underneath her head while he took his time wringing out another lazy climax;enjoying the stretch and pull. Here like this, she didn't have the threat of Hojo lingering over her. She could pretend that Rude wasn't a Turk, that she was just a Florist edging out a living in Midgar.

"I'm so sore…"

"You want me to kiss it better?"

"Rude!" She squealed. It quickly turned into a moan as once again he was kissing down her body.

"At least let me return the favor."

Aerith hasn't had this much sex at once before. She has never been crushed underneath a man while he sticks his cock in her mouth and flick his tongue across her clit. After he'd already been inside of her. She could taste latex and herself on him.

"Damn...I'm close already. It's so tight, baby." Rude groaned and tried to pull out "No..you don't have to…" but she kept her mouth fastened around his cock and swallowed. Her throat worked rapidly. The noises she generated were obscene and amplified in the empty church. He shuddered and cursed, blowing warm air into her vagina forcing out another mild flutter of sensation. She was spent. Rude rolled off her and onto the flowers. The looked he leveled at her nearly soured the mood.

"....I'd like to discuss the pros and cons of working with board certified Shinra scientists."

"You ass!" Aerith laughed, hitting his arm. 

"You'll come to see that the pros far out way the--" She chucked his boxers at him and got dressed. It was nearly dark now.

"It's getting late, will you walk me home?"

"If you think you're up for walking after all that." At her sharp look he continued, and slipped on his shades. "Then lead the way."

***

Rude became a regular fixture in the household for dinner despite Elmyra's reservations. Unfortunately this meant that Reno also began to make appearances again. Elmyra remained tight lipped while dishing out stewed meat with vegetables and rice. Aerith played mediator between them while she slid a socked foot up Rude’s leg under the table.

"This is delicious." Rude said, shifting in his seat. "I never got many home cooked meals so this is always a treat."

"I'd imagine you wouldn't with your line of work." 

"Mother please…" 

Reno slurped loudly from his bowl, not even bothering with the cutlery. He glanced down, a shit eating grin spread across his face. Elmyra's frown deepened and she didn't say much else for the majority of the meal. Aerith dropped her foot.

Dating a Turk was tricky. Dating a Turk whose mission was to bring her in should have made their relationship impossible. Aerith still tried. They still rendezvous in the Sector 5 church, had dinner at her home, and helped out at the Orphanage. They fed the birds together. Life was good.

Until it wasn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos are all appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil appeared one afternoon, lurking near the garden at the Church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please head the tags for this one: rape, humilation, electrocution, use of a slur in reference to one's self etc all refer to this chapter only. It is towards the middle so please skip to the end of that scene if any of this disturbs you.

Aerith lounged on the overstuffed chaise in a light pink yukata. Her hair was piled up top of her head, secured with an Egyptian cotton towel. An attendant massaged her hands and feet until she was melting into the couch. Her face was smeared in a charcoal mask.

Rude had brought her topside to a luxury massage parlour. It's decor was Wutai inspired, exotic with soft natural lighting. It was a surprise, seeing actual sunlight without a giant rotting pizza obscuring the view.

"I never want to leave…" Aerith said, "I'm gonna live here...forever. Drinking chilled pineapple saki and getting my feet rubbed. My back too."

Rude refilled her cup, his ignoring the scandalized look from his attendant at taking over one of their duties. He wasn’t here for massages but to take advantage of the rare opportunity to relax, and read a good book while someone brought unlimited drinks.

"Mmhm." He hummed,"You'd get alcohol poisoning before you could really enjoy it." Rude filled his drink and held it up, "Kanpai."

"Kanpai!" Aerith cheered and tapped their cups together. The saki was deceptively sweet. It hid the potency of the alcohol. Aerith was pink-faced and giggly by the time the spa session ended. They both opted to stay in their complimentary yukatas. The fabric was airy, soft, and extremely comfortable. 

"Where to next?" Rude asked, offering his arm to her. His smile stretched brighter when she ducked under instead to plaster herself to his side.

Aerith looked up at him, matching his tender expression. His heart skipped a beat. It was too easy to get lost in the magic they were creating. 

Rude decided to take Aerith to a traditional Wutainese play with characters decked out in elaborate costumes who sprouted lyrical poetry at one another. Aerith was fully engaged throughout the performance, speaking excitedly while munching on hors d'oeuvres during intermissions.

Day faded into night with the setting sun. Bottom feeders didn’t have the luxury of stargazing so Aerith took the opportunity to search the night sky from the hotel room picking out constellations she’d thought were long forgotten. 

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, a kiss was placed at the nape of skin. “Come to bed.” She let herself be led away. 

“I love you.” She whispered into the darkness sometime later,

With those three damning words, the beginning of the end for Rude and Aerith’s relationship began. It was a gradual thing. Tuesday and Thursday visits are reduced to just Thursday. Then no visits. 

Rude would call when he could and was vague as possible about what was going on in his life, with his job. He asked questions, would listen for hours as she talked about a stubborn batch of watermelons that refused to ripen, her mother’s health, the orphanage. Aerith told him anything and everything. It still wasn’t enough. 

“When can you come see me?”

“Soon.” 

Always soon, never an actual date.

***  
The added benefit of not spending all of her time with Rude was rekindling her friendship with Folia. Unfortunately, he was all she could talk about.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s losing interest?” Aerith questioned into a planter. The world had shifted. Her dates with Rude were no longer seen through rose tinted glasses. She saw every flaw. Rude had never taken her to his place topside. The only friend of his she knew was Reno. He never talked about his job. He never said he loved her.

“Hmm.” Foila avoided looking at her friend. “I like Rude. He’s reliable, kind...hot.”

“There’s a but in there.”

“He’s trouble, girl. This could be a blessing in disguise.” Foila rearranged the same centerpiece twice. “I think it’s best you take some time away from him.” She didn’t want to talk to Aerith about him anymore.

He was all she talks about. All she thinks about. Her mother gave concerned looks over dinner more often than not. She tried to get Aerith to tell her what’s wrong. 

“You walk around this house like a ghost. I noticed that Rude hasn’t been by lately...did something happen?”

Aerith stared at her mobile, in bed one night. No new calls. No new messages. She queued up his number, hit send. Worry settled in her gut and stewed until it festered. 

“You have reached the voicemail box of.” She hung up. He didn’t want her anymore.

****

The devil appeared one afternoon, lurking near the garden at the Church. He followed her home, always just on the outer edges of her peripheral vision. If she turned, he would be gone.

Reno hounded her steps daily, restricted her movements;menanced her at every turn. A cruel contrast to Rude’s gentle subterfuge. To Reno, Aerith was a mission objective, a science experiment. It was easy to forget that this was the reason the Turks were there in the first place when going on fancy dates topside or exploring carnal delights in Wall Market. 

She had been a fool to think she was anything other than a means to an end. A guide to the promised land her late mother had been tortured to death over. 

"You need me to come on my own free will." Aerith said tired of their cat and mouse game. She continued to water the flowers in the abandoned church. Reno’s very presence was a harsh reminder that she was without protection as with every time he showed himself it was strategic. He was sure to place himself between her staff. It was propped up against the wall closest to the doors, out of range.

Yet another mistake on her part. The church may have felt like a sanctuary but it wasn’t safe. No where was safe, sum logic 101.

"I can make that happen, ma." Electricity crackled ominously from the end of his weapon. He advanced, his movements controlled and predatory. Her stomach flip flopped. Reno was within arms length.

_He could sense the weakness in her. His lips curled in amusement._

"Where's...where's Rude?" Aerith managed to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Why? Gonna bust me in my face again, huh, cunt?" He lit her up as soon as she opened her mouth in retort. She had a brief out of body experience where everything was disconnected. Aerith would swear she was looking down at herself while she seized and started spasming.

He didn't stop until she was a drooling mess on the hardwood floors struggling to remember her own name.

"Did you piss yourself?" Shame burned so deep that Aerith thought she’d die when Reno jabbed at the wet spot on her dress with his electro mag rod. He shocked her again.

"Oh you filthy bitch. This is what Rude was up to all this time. Softening up that pussy, making you fall in love." Aerith gurgled, head turned to the side to stop from drowning in her own saliva. She could hear him unbuckle his slacks while he said even more vile things to her.

"Maybe I can make you love me too, baby." He cooed and laid the rod between her legs. It pressed heavy against the soaked fabric of her clothes adhering to her skin, gross and uncomfortable. 

"There are nerves I’m gonna light up that’ll have you screaming my name or shitting yourself. It all depends on how you act.” He fed his cock through his boxers and straddled her face. He rubbed it up against her closed lips smearing lip gloss and spit. She wanted to move, to bite, anything put this. It felt like someone was sticking her with needles.

"Open your mouth."

Aerith clinched her teeth together harder, made a grab for the weapon. The metal rod crackled again and sent stinging fire pulsating up her nerves. Her whole body folded over. Reno snatched her up by her braid.

"That’s the right idea, push it against your pussy." He pulled her hair at the scalp when she didn’t move fast enough, "Do I look like the type of nigga to repeat myself? Put it up against your pussy! " 

With shaky fingers, Aerith placed the rod against her damp underwear, face inflamed in humiliation.

Reno wasted no time in activating it again. She screamed this time and he sheathed himself down her throat getting off on the vibrations and sparks of electricity crawling up from her. “Bite me and I’ll choke you to death on it.”

He threw his head back and yanked down all the way, "You like that shit. Fuck!" Aerith couldn't breath. She couldn't think. Everything was white hot, burning. She humped the metal.

This pain. She was starting to like it and that hurt more than any physical violence he could inflict on her. Creamy fluid leaked from her cunt. Her vision swam and she started to gag. The pain and oxygen deprivation. She felt lost. She was falling. She rubbed the rod against herself.

_Even now, speared by Reno’s cock, trying to beat out a climax. She wondered where Rude was, praying he would come save her._

"You're going to come back with us." Reno ground out, and gripped the back of her neck. Aerith was still fully clothed, drenching her outfit. His cock slid in and out of her mouth. 

"Know why?" Once, twice, again his hips moved. He took his time thrusting down her throat. "Because I'm going to hit up that milf you live with if you don't."

He popped free, loosened his hold on her neck just enough to open the airway. His weapon rolled underneath the bench. Aerith desperately tracked it’s movements while she sucked in greedy lungfuls of air trying to stifle the lingering feeling of asphyxiation. Trying to come back to life. 

"Don't hurt her…" She was barely audible, too breathless. 

Reno pressed on her neck again, interrupting whatever pleas she tried to give. It was as tight as he could get away with. "Don't hurt her." He mocked, voice a higher tenor. "Shut up. You sound stupid." Light faded at the edges again before he finally let her go. 

He picked her up over his shoulder, limbs dangling. Like a sack of flour. He deposited her into a nearby pew. Aerith saw stars when she was slammed down.

Reno removed his shirt, lowered his pants and boxers to expose himself further. He climbed in after her doing some maneuvering to be able to settle in between her legs. They were face to face.

"I want to nut in you." He flipped her dress up, unconcerned with the smell, how it clung to her hips. Reno pried her thighs apart inching off her soiled underwear.

"N...no!" He slid inside and crushed their lips together. His were full and supple. Reno tasted of ash and dark things.

Her teeth rattled against the stud in his tongue. His kisses were harsh, packed full of passion. He sucked on her tongue, wound his fingers in her hair and bucked his hips. 

Aerith, despite herself, still felt pleasure from it. He knew how to please a woman. He made sure to grind his pelvis against her clitoris. He knew how to make her dizzy with his lips. Currents of electricity sparked between them.

In her most vulnerable moment, dragged under the waves of increasing ecstasy she called out a name.

"Your dumbass voice is going to get you killed." He moaned, his hands were back around her slender neck and squeezed leaving dark purple bruises.

"I can't stand you but your pussy is driving me crazy."

Aerith's legs wrapped around him he went deeper, making her see tiny explosions of light even as he choked the life out her. 

“Shit, baby. That’s it fuck me back.”

He drove in and out of her swollen vaginal lips, increasing the pace; rushing towards completion. Aerith tried to drown out the wet sound of his skin slapping against hers.

“Gonna cum in you.” 

She was at the edge of consciousness when she orgasmed, tears falling uncontrollably. Reno filled up her cunt to the brim, coming loudly with his mouth open. 

_This is what Rude was up to all this time. Softening up that pussy, making you fall in love._

Aerith had enjoyed it. She was just as disgusting as Reno was. Even now her passage clenched and unclenched around him, milking every last drop. 

“Love me yet?” Reno snickered, staying inside until he grew limp. Wasn't that the kicker. She had trusted Rude, loved him and it had all been a lie. A honey pot.

The minute she felt him withdraw and move off her; Aerith dove for the electro rod and jabbed the tip right into Reno’s gut. She pressed the button sticking out of the side of it.

Click

A visible current swam up from point of contact. Reno jerked violently and let out a small moan. 

"You sick freak." Aerith kept pushing the button. 

Click click

A hand locked around her wrist. The grip was crushing. The baton fell from numb fingers. Reno's shoulders shook from the force of his heavy breathing. His eyes were black. Yet, the grin he gave was delighted. “You know you fucked up right?”

*******

Reno threaded a button into place on his uniform when Rude joined him, fresh off a mission. No doubt he was anxious to see the ancient. 

"Sup, partner." 

Aerith lay sprawled out behind him, arms dangling off the sides of the church pew. The whole place smelled of copper. Rude could see a puddle of blood congealing underneath her.

Shock flashed fiercely across his face. He dared. After all the work and preparation. Reno still dared. Not only did he dare, he left behind a level of devastation that hadn’t been seen since their early days in Shinra. 

"....You fucking piece of shit." Rude pulled off his blazer and wrapped it around Aerith. “Stupid, ignorant asshole.” He checked for a pulse, it was strong and steady despite the state she’d been left in. Both of her eyes were completely swollen with purple bruising. 

"You always do this." She groaned when he scooped her up bridal style, arms underneath her legs.

"Careful there, she's a squirter." Reno didn't even try to hide his satisfaction. Rude made a move toward him, snarling. Thought better of it.

"Tseng will be told of what transpired here." Rude said instead.

"Ooooh." Reno singsonged, “Gonna go cry to the big bad boss on me?” He laughed in Rude’s face. “Go ahead! I don’t give a shit. Tseng can’t do anything to me that hasn’t been done already.” He hostered his weapon, Rude noted the different array of fluids on it and his stomach sank. He felt sick. 

“I’d be more concerned about myself though _partner_ ” Reno was saying, “Yeah I fucked her up, but you were out here romancing the bitch. She’s in love with you. How do you think the boss will take that.” 

Rude broke out in a cold sweat at those words. Reno shoulder checked him on his way out. 

***

Much later Aerith stirred. Everything hurt. Blurred faces went in and out of focus. Tseng, Rude, were known by their voices talking quietly over her. She was laying on a soft surface in a room that didn’t feel like home. There was a haze that could only be caused by narcotics. She’d was patched up and drugged out of her mind. 

“What happened?” Tseng’s tone was icy as he cut his eyes at Rude.

“Reno.” He said.

A hand grazed the side of her neck, a cool touch to her feverish skin. Tseng took in the finger shaped bruises. The electrical burns on her stomach and inner thighs.

“You share the blame.” Tseng said.

“I was hoping to avoid--” Rude tried to defend himself.

“Where in the report did it mention fucking the Ancient?” Tseng interjected.

Aerith eyes opened a sliver more. If Rude’s expression was like stone, Tseng’s was a fortress. It was terrifying. Aerith couldn’t read anything from him as he leaned over her on the bed.

“Pray that she’s not damaged beyond repair, Rude.” The threat was clear. “Nurse her back to health. Apologize for your treacherous behavior then bring her in.” 

Rude swallowed audibly when Tseng straightened back up to full height, seeming to loom over him despite being the shorter of the two.

“I will be meeting with you later. For now I’ll track down that rabid partner of yours. He seems to have forgotten who holds his leash.” Tseng glanced back down at Aerith, “And the consequences for slipping said leash.” He left with those words hanging in the air.

Rude sank down into the chair at Aerith’s bedside with a heavy sigh as soon as the door closed behind Tseng. He placed his head in his hands. “Fuck.” He whispered, thoughts racing. “Fuck!” He said again, louder. Then stood up so fast the chair fell over. He began to pace the room, mumbling things too faint for her to hear. She was lulled back to sleep to the sound of his voice.

“I’m sorry.” That didn’t even scratch the surface of what he felt.


End file.
